1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to model structures and more particularly pertains to a new model furniture system for simulating an inhabited home.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of model structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, model structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art model structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,652; U.S. Pat. No. 1,881,356; U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,627; U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,587; U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,848; and Foreign Patents WO 96/11604 & WO 97/00039.
In these respects, the model furniture system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating an inhabited home.